If
by hiirei
Summary: Terkadang, menjadi dirinya sendiri saja tidak cukup. / For Challenge 'Harus dengan Kata'. [Shizaya]


Pemuda berambut pirang itu melempar sebuah mesin soda pada orang-orang yang ingin menyerangnya. Dengan sekejap, orang-orang itu langsung terkapar—bahkan ada yang sudah melarikan diri. Pemuda itu menghela nafas pendek, membetulkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang berada di atap gedung tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Pemuda itu. Pasti dia yang mengirimkan orang-orang ini untuk berkelahi dengannya.

Dengan geraman pelan, Shizuo—pemuda berambut pirang itu—mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku kemejanya, menyalakannya, lalu menghisapnya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada sosok di atas atap gedung sana, yang kini tengah melambai riang padanya.

Mau tak mau, ujung bibir Shizuo tertarik ke atas sedikit.

.

.

.

If

by Rein Hiirota

Durarara © Ryohgo Narita

Warning: Alts!Shizaya, possible OOCness, typo(s), AU , dan kesalahan lainnya.

Diikuti untuk Challenge 'Harus dengan Kata'

.

.

.

 _'I wonder if maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed.'_

.

.

.

Psyche menatap adiknya itu tidak percaya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang sedang ia baca, sambil sesekali menulis sesuatu di buku itu dengan **pensil**.

"S-sungguh? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu oleh siapapun?" riak wajak Psyche langsung berubah, menyerupai seorang anak kecil yang ingin menangis, membuat Roppi—adiknya, sekaligus pemuda yang sedari tadi ditatap Psyche—mendecakkan lidahnya sebal, lalu menutup bukunya keras.

"Bisakah kau diam? Lagipula, bukannya mereka memberitahu kepada orang-orang tentang hubungan mereka. Kau hanya perlu memerhatikan mereka."

"Eh? Jadi selama ini Roppi-chan selalu memerhatikan Shizuo-chan dan Izaya-chan? Bukankah kau hanya memerhatikan Tsuki-chan saja?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu semakin membuat tingkat kesabaran Roppi menipis. Dan, oh, pertanyaan terakhir Psyche membuat wajah Roppi sedikit memerah.

Shizuo dan Izaya, kedua makhluk yang ditakuti di kota Ikebukuro ini memang baru saja menjalin hubungan. Lebih tepatnya, hubungan asmara. Dan sesuai perkataan Roppi, hubungan mereka memang tidak diberitahukan pada orang lain. Lagipula, walaupun mereka sudah memiliki perubahan status, kelakuan mereka tetap saja sama setiap harinya. Bertemu-saling ejek-lempar pisau-lempar mesin minuman atau papan tanda jalan-saling mengejar keliling kota.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Roppi, Psyche pun menghela nafas lalu meraih _remote control_ dan menyalakan **televisi**. Ruangan itupun menjadi sunyi, keduanya kembali asik sendiri pada urusan masing-masing.

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar, diikuti langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati ruang tv di mana Psyche dan Roppi berada. Pemilik langkah kaki itu langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya di samping Roppi dengan gayanya yang anggun, lalu menautkan kedua alisnya saat maniknya menatap televisi, menonton berita yang sedang disiarkan.

"Sungguh kekanak-kanakkan, mereka berdua masih saja bertengkar." komentar pemuda itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kupikir, itu cara mereka menunjukkan perasaan mereka." timpal Psyche dengan polosnya sambil menatap ke arah pemuda itu.

Televisi itu menampilkan berita tentang seorang pemuda yang sedang melemparkan sebuah tiang **lampu** jalan pada kerumunan orang yang tampaknya memang sedang berkelahi dengan pemuda itu. Ah, bukan berita yang baru sebenarnya—bahkan bisa dikatakan berita itu selalu ada setiap harinya.

Pemuda itu tidak membalas tanggapan Psyche, dan Psyche kembali menonton berita itu.

Lagi-lagi, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kali ini langkah kaki yang terdengar masuk bukan hanya milik satu orang, namun banyak. Belum lagi suara ocehan berisik yang mengikutinya.

"Chibiya, kita bertemu lagi~" ujar suara itu, dan langsung saja memeluk pemuda yang duduk di samping Roppi dari belakang. Pemuda yang dipanggil Chibiya itu sedikit **memberontak** dari pelukan erat pemuda bermanik _pink_ itu.

"Namaku Hibiya, dasar rakyat jelata!"

"Tsu-chan!" Psyche langsung saja lompat dari duduknya ketika melihat pemuda bermanik biru muda itu, memeluknya. Tsu-chan—atau Tsugaru—dengan tenang membalas pelukan si pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Omong-omong, Izaya-san belum pulang?" tanya pemuda berpakaian ala _butler,_ Shitsuo.

"Dia masih sibuk dengan 'kencan'nya." balas Hibiya yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Delic.

"Lupakan mereka berdua, ayo kita makan malam sekarang!" seru Delic, melihat Sakuraya dan Tsuki yang sedang menata meja dengan piring dan **sendok**.

.

.

.

Shizuo membuka pintu menuju atap, disambut oleh terpaan angin yang membelai rambut pirangnya. Di atap itu tidak ada apa-apa, membuat kedua manik coklatnya langsung terfokus pada sosok yang duduk di pinggiran atap gedung itu. Dengan santainya, sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shizuo, bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis.

"Hei, Shizu-chan." sapa sosok itu. Kedua kakinya yang menggantung bergerak-gerak seperti anak kecil, rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan akibat terpaan angin.

Shizuo benar-benar menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung menyerang pemuda itu sekarang. Pemuda yang kini menjadi 'kekasih'nya—Izaya Orihara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shizuo sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Izaya kembali memandangi kota yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan dan gedung, membuatnya tampak indah karena dilihat dari ketinggian yang pas.

"Apa masih kurang?" tanya Izaya saat Shizuo sudah berdiri di sampingnya—membuatnya harus menengadahkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah Shizuo.

"Izaya, bukan maksudku untuk—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku memang tidak sebaik Psyche, tidak seanggun Hibiya, tidak seperti mereka. Tapi, bagi Shizu-chan, apa aku saja tidak cukup?" Shizuo mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak dapat melihat wajah Izaya.

Sebenarnya, ini juga salah Shizuo sendiri. Sejak awal hubungan mereka berjalan, ia sering sekali membandingkan Izaya dengan saudara-saudaranya itu.

.

.

 _Entah ini sudah keberapa kali Shizuo mengganti **pekerjaan**. Mulai dari menjadi tokoh hiburan untuk anak-anak hingga menjadi bartender. Semoga saja kali ini adalah kali terakhir ia mengganti pekerjaannya._

 _Shizuo menghembuskan asap rokok, dari sudut matanya, ia dapat menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berjalan dengan riang mendekatinya._

 _"Hei, Shizu-chan!" nada riang sang informan itu membuat kedua tangan Shizuo mengepal. Sebisa mungkin, ia menahan amarahnya yang sudah meluap di dadanya._

 _"Lagi-lagi membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan, eh, Izaya-kun?" ucapnya dengan penekanan pada bagian nama pemuda tersebut. Pemilik nama itu hanya memberikannya seringai_ — _yang membuat Shizuo semakin kesal.  
_

 _"Tak bisakah kau lebih baik dan lembut seperti adikmu, Psyche? Kau hanya membuat sengsara orang lain, kau menyebalkan, dasar kutu tengik!" ucap Shizuo dipenuhi amarah._

 _Hari itu diakhiri oleh kegiatan kejar-mengejar mereka seperti biasa, namun Shizuo tidak pernah menyadari riak wajah Izaya yang berubah saat mendengar kata-kata itu._

 _._

 _._

Sebenarnya, bukan saat itu saja Shizuo mengatakan hal seperti itu. Entah, mungkin menghitungnya dengan jari saja tidak cukup. Dan setiap kali Shizuo mengatakan hal itu, ia tidak pernah melihat perubahan wajah pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Atau mendengar nada parau dari Izaya. Atau—tidak, Shizuo tidak pernah menyadari hal-hal kecil yang terjadi. Mungkin dia kurang peduli, atau mungkin Izaya terlalu pintar memalsukan ekspresi wajahnya.

Tapi, sepintar apapun Izaya, hatinya akan selalu berkata lain. Hatinya akan selalu hancur setiap mendengar ucapan Shizuo, hatinya akan berteriak meminta Shizuo untuk menerima ia apa adanya, hatinya akan selalu mencoba menjadi apa yang Shizuo inginkan.

Shizuo tidak kunjung juga menatapnya balik. Izaya hanya tersenyum kecil, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shizuo—kembali pada gemerlapnya kota Ikebukuro. Menatap tanah yang terasa jauh sekali, sampai membuat kepalanya sedikit berputar.

Angin masih saja menemani mereka, membuat jaket berbulu milik Izaya sedikit tertiup, membuat rambut kedua pemuda itu berterbangan mengikuti arah gerak angin.

"Izaya," untuk kali ini, Izaya bisa mendengar nada lembut dari suara itu. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati sebuah uluran tangan dari si pirang. "ayo pulang."

Izaya ingin sekali tertawa. Shizuo memang bukan tipe pria yang romantis seperti Delic, atau tipe yang _gentle_ seperti Shitsuo dan Tsugaru, atau tipe pemalu seperti Tsuki. Ah, bahkan Izaya sendiri tidak menganggap Shizuo sebagai salah satu manusia yang ia sayangi. Shizuo itu berbeda—monster, mungkin itu yang dapat menggambarkan ciri Shizuo. Monster miliknya.

Izaya menerima uluran tangan itu, lalu membangkitkan dirinya. "Jika aku ini Psyche, mungkin aku sudah memelukmu sekarang, Shizu-chan."

Lalu tangan Izaya yang tidak memegang tangan Shizuo bergerak ke pipi Shizuo. "Jika aku ini Hibiya, mungkin aku akan menamparmu karena memperlakukan pangeran seperti itu."

Tangan itu beranjak ke wajah Izaya sendiri, menutupi bagian mulutnya. "Jika aku ini Sakuraya, maka wajahku akan memerah dan aku akan mengalihkan pandanganku darimu."

Kembali, tangan itu kini beranjak ke saku jaket Izaya, meraih sesuatu, dan mengeluarkannya. Shizuo hanya menatapinya dengan dua alis yang bertaut. Tangan itu menggenggam sebuah pisau lipat—benda yang sudah sering kali menggoreskan luka di badan Shizuo sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Dan jika aku ini Roppi, aku sudah menggoreskan ini di tubuhmu." pisau lipat itu dibuka, ujungnya ditempelkan pada bagian dada Shizuo, menggerakkannya seperti ingin menggores dengan sisi yang tidak tajam.

Kini, manik merah milik Izaya menatap tepat ke manik coklat milik Shizuo. "Tapi sayangnya, **takdir** berkata aku hanyalah seorang Izaya Orihara, yang selalu membuat sengsara hidup orang lain, yang menjadikan orang sebagai alat permainannya, yang mungkin tidak dicintai oleh manusia yang ia cintai."

Shizuo dapat merasakan bibir lembut Izaya yang menyentuh bibirnya—hanya menyentuh, tidak lebih. Tangan yang ia sedari tadi genggam melepaskan dirinya, sosok yang berada di hadapannya itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Tak lama kemudian, Shizuo dapat mendengar suara tubuh yang menabrak tanah keras, diikuti suara teriakan orang-orang yang berada di bawah.

.

.

.

 _"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kau harapkan, Shizu-chan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._ End

* * *

A/N: Hei hei hei~!

Setelah hari-hari yang melelahkan dan menguras otak, tenaga, dan segalanya—Rein kembali lagi! /apaansih

Ya ini baru juga selesai UN langsung bikin fic, err.

Ini diikutkan untuk fic challenge di grup di facebook. Ya hitung-hitung selebrasi selesai UN juga.

Ini juga gak tahu maksudnya apa, cuma kalo ingat Shizaya itu bawaannya angst gitu. /heh

Ya akhir kata, tinggalkan jejak kalau berniat, kalau tidak ya tidak apa-apa.

Sekian

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
